First Time
by LadyPaige
Summary: Lieutenant Jee x Zuko. The choice of words and the anxious way they were spoken gave Jee the acknowledgement of what Zuko had meant. That tonight would be the night Zuko lost his innocence.  REWRITTEN


Jee leant against the cold metal rails surrounding the deck. The arctic wind was gentle but bone chilling. The rain was fairly light but the temperature was unbelievably cold but not yet unbearable, then again the lieutenant should have expected all of this. They were heading to the south pole after all. Everything about the weather said that Jee should go inside and climb into a warm bed with his partner and on any other day he would have done just that but tonight was different.

This morning, how it could even be called that when the rays of the sun were no where in sight. Jee had just finished his breakfast and was joking with Fino about a combination of a certain captain Zhao, arctic weather and an unnoticeable affect of changing in size of the male genitalia for their current small nature. Zuko had come out of no where and whispered into Jee's ear.

The faint but clear words had sent shivers down his spine. "I'm ready" the young prince had almost gasped as if shocked by his own thoughts but it could have also been down to wanting to get it over and done with. The choice of words and the anxious way they were spoken gave Jee the acknowledgement of what Zuko had meant. That tonight would be the night Zuko lost his innocence.

Jee and Zuko first started their relationship three months after Zuko, Iroh and the crew started their search for the avatar. Though the relationship was only that of trust. Zuko counted on Jee to keep the crew working. It did not seem like much at the time but now Jee could clearly see Zuko was constantly mentality questioning people intensions. In the first year he could become anxious and apprehensive especially when facing Zhao and other high ranking officers that were in somewhat close ties with the royal family. Over time he learnt to hide it better with anger and also the other high ranking officers were all army. So the chances of an encounter was slim. Looking back on the encounters however made Jee wonder what the officers knew. Jee tried to look for hints Zhao was bound to give from his sadistic attempts at getting Zuko to lose control around his crew but if there were any Jee either did not believe it to be relevant or understand the high born euphemism.

The first area Zuko searched was the western air temple. Everyone was confused by this, even Iroh. At the time Jee scoffed at the thirteen year old and his idea. Every area they went to next were just as odd. All were places that the fire nation had already been to and had marked as bare of any other information. After the third area Jee asked why. The lieutenant could not remember the prince's exact words but in a nut shell; The fire nation had gone to find the avatar and kill any remaining air benders. Zuko was not searching for the avatar, he was searching for proof of the avatar's existence in that area. Jee was confused at first but the scarred prince went on to explain that when humans, or animals, find a system of surviving that works they don't tend to sway from it unless it is highly necessary. Like how a animal could forever live in one area if there was everything they needed there. In other words a pet.

Zuko had found that every avatar from as far back as he could find knew certain bending moves, made especially for the avatar. After all the avatar was powerful because he or she could bend all four elements but the reason this made them strong was because the elements benefited each other. For example air bending shows a person how to increase speed, water bending helped to multitask, Earth bending shows a person how to increase their defence and fire bending helped the person to keep concentration. Zuko figured out that if the moves were only for the avatar and the avatar is born nine months after the last avatar, this meant that the moves had to be written down. Meaning the avatar would need to find them and that's when Zuko could catch the air bender. Well, theoretically.

The relationship turned sexual a few months after his fifthteenth birthday however the twosome could not seem to have intercourse. The problem was that Zuko was unable to last long enough. Sex had three stages. Getting over nerves. Preparing their bodies for what was about to happen. Sex.

Jee did not thick he would be able to hold himself back if they got to the last stage and Zuko freaked out. Months out at sea can leave a man with near or no control of his sex drive.

When they first started having a sexual relationship Jee only had to lick and rub at Zuko's body to get him to cum. It made sense though, after all Zuko had been pretty much cut off from anyone other then family with home schooling, plus he had paid so much time trying to figure out how to be the best heir he could be for his father that everything else just fell through the cracks. Then when he was cut off from his family and was stuck with a load of men who were just as stuck for they were either too young, old or like Jee had one way or another messed up. Jee had done well in the army and was once in the higher ranks but how he had ended up here was a different story.

When they started Jee did not want a relationship with the prince, all he wanted was to cool down his sex drive but after their first sexual incident Zuko had been so embarrassed at how quickly he came from just touching that Jee could not help but want to make it better. Jee saw Zuko's embarrassment and kissed his neck genially to calm the teenager.

Over time Jee worked on Zuko. Kissed him. Licked him. Rubbed against him and even nipped at him a couple of times although Zuko would never admit to how pleasurable it was but Jee could tell.

Jee often kissed Zuko's neck and other sensitive sports the prince had but never his lips, until one night when Jee had gave the prince his first ever hand job. Zuko had just lay there. Body covered in a layer of sweat that rolled from his cheat as he inhaled deeply. He looked so weak. Jee felt like he had made the other man his and for a moment gender played no part as Jee lent forward and deeply kissed the prince. Zuko had been frozen with shock but Jee quickly yet genially soothed his discomfort. Jee calmed the young prince straight to sleep. Consumed by laziness and warmth Jee fell asleep too. Although the following morning was awkward, Jee only had to stroke his warms hand up and down the teenager's body to put him back into a calm state.

The following night this process was used again and ever night after. Some nights they just sat and went over reports but it would always end the same way. The two would sleep together. Jee on back, Zuko on his side or belly. Only mere inches apart with Jee's arm hung protectively around Zuko's shoulders.

Jee sighed, looking out into the cold early spring night. He was worried about the prince but at the same time he was thrilled to be able to finally have sex with the teenager. The only thing that confused the lieutenant was why Zuko suddenly wanted to do it now. Jee had just started trying to get him used to the feeling of having his fingers inside of him. Jee just barely held back as the prince moaned beneath him.

A sudden memory hid Jee like a ton of bricks. A memory of the small box that lay under his unused bed. To day was Zuko's sixteenth birthday and Jee had planned to please Zuko sexually and while he was recovering Jee would slip his gift on to the prince's neck.

He had found it months ago on one of Iroh's shopping sprees. It was a necklace. The necklace had a double silver chain, each with an occasional ball of yellow topaz. The chain was attached to a strip of red ribbon which would lay on the back of the neck. Jee figured it was a fitting gift, the necklace was not practically feminine. It looked like something royalty would wear and Jee knew how much Zuko missed being treated as such. Jee never thought he would care for the prince enough to get him such a thing but on lieutenant's last birthday, Zuko had gave him a blowjob and a number of other sexual acts Jee had taught him. The kid had gone all out and done things that clearly showed that he was submissive to Jee. The lieutenant had been shocked. Did Zuko know that he liked to dominate? Did he know how much pride and honour he throwing to the wind? Zuko. The prince who would rather die with honour then live as a coward, gave such act to someone who worked for him.

Jee did not know what their relationship was. He had yet to find out how the teenager event got his scar and yet he still felt like he knew everything about him. Like what the expressions on his face and in his glints eyes meant or how to make him laugh no matter the problem. Jee cared for Zuko and he wanted to show him that.

Jee would go through with the plan on how to give the teenager his gift, the only difference would be that instead of an sexual act the two would have sex.

Jee pushed himself from the rails. Zuko trusted him with his innocence and the lieutenant would not let him down.

Jee made his way to his room, slipped the gift into his coat pocket and made his way to Zuko's sleeping quarters.

Lieutenant Jee tapped the iron door to signal his arrival, followed by pushing the heavy metal door open. The lieutenant winced at the shrill sound the door made as it moved.

Upon opening the door Jee took in the sight of the room. The steam-powered warship always had a "death trap" feel to it but the candles that surrounded Zuko's quarters to give light made the iron box of a room seem less unsettling. There were a few candles missing, making the room dark but visible and very sexual. Zuko often made the room like this in order to signal to Jee that he was interested in an sexual act without having to admit it out loud.

The lieutenant's eyes turned to the bed where the prince sat, watching one of the several candles. So focused had Zuko's mind been on the candle that as he flinched from the feel of Jee's eyes on him the flame flickered. Jee could not hold back a grin. Zuko may have been ready but he still looked fretful.

Jee walked over to the bed. He felt like a doctor giving bad news to a patient, saying what he had to say without raising or destroying all hope because Jee would make sex as good as possible for Zuko but it would hurt. Jee sat down on the bed, making sure to be next to Zuko's good eye. Zuko never liked people looking at his scar.

The lieutenant watched Zuko's eyebrow twitch in thought, Jee had a pretty good idea of what the young prince was thinking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jee asked, watching the reaction on Zuko's face.

A few seconds after the question was asked, Zuko's eyebrow stopped twitching as his thoughts came to an conclusion. Zuko closed his eyes then blinked a couple of time to get rid of the sore feeling that was caused by watching the candle for so long.

The prince's head turned to look at the lieutenant with his rich golden irises, that could only come from descendants of royalty, void of specks of brown or amber from the tainted blood of a non-bender. A unspoiled descendant of Agni.

His golden eyes showed fear and confusion but the overwhelming emotion was lust. Zuko nodded.

Before the lieutenant could ask if the younger man was really sure, the prince turned, grabbed the older man by his shoulders and straddled his lap. Followed by sealing his lips upon Jee's. Jee kept his eyes open in shock but smiled when he saw the prince's eyelids. They were lightly closed, like he was at peace. Jee did not particularly want to disturb the peace but he did however want to know if Zuko was truly ready.

Jee grabbed Zuko's rear and sharply pulled their crotches together. A risky move, not only because Zuko could become angry but Jee was unsure if he would be able to hold himself back. The friction of the two sexual organs hitting each other along with the clothing that covered them made Jee gasp at the sensitivity of his unused organ. Zuko however full out moaned which caused him to pull back from the kiss.

Jee looked into the prince's eyes searching for emotion. He no longer looked apprehensive or anxious, his eyes were however were glazed over with sexual desire. Seeing this as a good sign, Jee began to grind their crotches together. Zuko blushed, he rapt his arms around the lieutenant's shoulders and squeezed his eyelids shut in bliss. Jee grinned and stopped grinding, he grinned harder as Zuko pushed his hips at him, yearning for a touch. Jee rolled them so he was on top, sitting in-between the younger man's legs.

Zuko opened his eyes as his head hit the bed, eyes desperate for pleasure. Jee, never being one to let another suffer, cupped the younger man and began to rub at him. Zuko bit his lip, trying to hold back the embarrassing sounds. Jee sighed at this, leant over the prince and pressed their lips together. He licked Zuko's lips asking for entry and upon acceptance he thrust his tongue in to the younger man's mouth. Jee's tongue searched the warm, wet cavern and fought Zuko's tongue in a battle of dominance.

After a minute or two Jee quickly pulled away from the other and sharply grabbed the younger man's crotch. Being that Zuko's mouth had been wide open and being distracted by the sudden lose of Jee's hungry mouth, the moan that came from the touch was all the more loud. At the humiliating sound, Zuko's face turned crimson. He gasped for air and released small balls of fire from his mouths, trying in vain to cool his red hot skin. Jee turned his attention to the prince's neck. He began to lick and nip at the sensitive skin, the best place being the area that lead from his chin to his collarbone and all the while rubbing at the younger man's slowly growing erection.

Zuko began to moan louder and pant faster then before, he found it almost unbearable to wait any longer. Zuko pulled his leg towards himself, which Jee lucky did not notice. Zuko then grabbed on to the older man's shoulders pulled him towards his own body, licked his neck and as Jee froze with shock, Zuko grinded his foot into the man's crotch in a desperate attempt to turn the other man on and as Zuko was at the end of his tether he tried to beg the other man.

"Please Jee," he panted "Please."

The last whimpered word caused the lieutenant's heart to warm. He held his mouth to the prince's ear "As you wish."

Jee peeled the tunic from Zuko's sweat covered chest and kissed it, upon reaching his nipples Jee licked and sucked them. Zuko sharply moaned at the strong, warm, wet tongue. Jee then pulled down the prince's trousers, leaving Zuko in only his silk underwear. Jee continued to lick and nip Zuko's chest, working his way down. Stopping just before the tie. Jee looked up to see Zuko's reaction. His face was red, he was panting and he was making uncontrollable moans for his unattended throbbing erection. His eyes begging for Jee's touch.

At this point Jee realized that he still had on all his clothes. While keeping his clothes on with a soon to be naked prince certainly made Jee feel dominant, a feeling he craved after a life of being pushed around and used, and even though Zuko was clearly turned on by the older man's dominance, Jee was finding the heat unbearable.

Jee removed each item clothing casually, watching Zuko's eyes darken in lust. Once the lieutenant was completely naked he looked into Zuko's eyes, trying to see if the younger man was sure about losing his innocence. Zuko's eyes however were searching every patch of skin on the older man's body, he lifted his hand and placed it on Jee's chest. His fingers brushed against the strong muscles covered with thick yet soft skin. The wondering fingers relaxed on the rib cage, then travelled down the slop to Jee's hip, stroking the prominent bone. Jee watched the prince in amusement. Jee had spent most of the time with Zuko being naked to get him used to the feel of certain sexual activities that Zuko never really saw his body. Zuko closed his eyes, took a deep breath, released his inhumanly warm breath and removed his underwear, throwing it to the side where the rest of their clothes lay.

Before the Lieutenant could go back to kissing the prince's chest, Zuko pulled a small bottle from next to the bed, that Jee had not noticed before. He did however smile when he saw it. It was a bottle of oil lubricant, the same bottle Jee had bought a few weeks ago. Jee remembered how the blood had drained from Zuko's face when he saw it.

Jee hardening penis twitched as he took the lube. He flicked the lid off and poured a decent amount on to the fingers of his free hand. Once Jee was sure his fingers were well covered he looked over to Zuko. Zuko nodded and spread his legs. Jee gently massaged the ring of muscle and once Zuko started to relax, Jee pushed one of his fingers in to Zuko, earning a moan sharp moan from the prince. Then Jee added a second finger, Zuko made an uncomfortable sort of whine. Jee smiled at the younger man's impatience. Jee hooked his fingers to make more room, before adding a third finger, then a fourth. All the while Zuko's moans were growing louder. Jee then pushed his fingers apart to stretch the tight muscular wall .

Jee removed his fingers from the prince and emptied the rest of the bottle on to his own erection. The lieutenant lent over Zuko, resting his elbows either side of the younger man's head and kissed him. The kiss was hungry yet gentle at the same time. Jee pushed the head of his penis into Zuko, Zuko squeaked and Jee froze in place, he kissed the prince's unscarred cheek softly, trying to clam the him.

After a while Zuko clamed down and nodded to signal he was ready. Jee continued to push into the younger man. Once Jee was all the way in he smiled to the prince and watched his eyes as Jee pulled out and pushed back in. Each time he pulled and pushed back he got faster and faster, but at the same time as slow as possible to drag the feeling out as long as possible.

Zuko moaned clearly enjoying himself but his eyebrow did twitch in pain, though he pretended he did not feel it. Jee wanted Zuko to feel as good as possible, so Jee moved his muscular organ in different angles with each thrust and before long Jee hit a spot that neatly made Zuko scream. Jee grinned and hit the muscle again and again, receiving the same reaction from Zuko each time. Zuko rapt his legs around the older man's hips and his arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer and rock his hips in time with the older man.

At last Zuko came, spilling white liquid onto Jee's cheat. He lay on the bed, hair all over the place, gasping for air, face red, sweat gleaming from his skin. He looked beautifully un-innocent. Jee however had not cum but he did not want to hurt the younger man so he went to pull out when he felt the arms around his neck tighten. Jee looked up to Zuko, his eyes were full of an indescribable emotion. Zuko pushed himself up by his elbows, pushed Jee back so he was sitting and sat on the lieutenant's lap, pushing himself down upon the older man's erection. Jee was confused. Zuko was clearly in pain but he still wanted Jee to cum. Zuko reached up and softly kissed Jee's lips, Jee returned the kiss.

Zuko pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead under the man's chin "Do it." he whispered.

Jee was stunned by Zuko's selflessness and began to thrust into the younger man. Zuko pushed his hips down with each thrust. If the prince did feel any pain he did not let it show.

At last Jee came. The two sat together waiting to catch their breath. Zuko pulled himself off the other and sat back onto the bed, his face was twisted in a slight but visible pained expression. Jee's eyes soften, he stood, put on his underwear, and grabbed his and Zuko's clothes. Nether of them wanted to but they needed to wash, mainly because Jee's sperm was still in Zuko. Jee got dressed and then helped Zuko. Lucky the showers were not to far away and nearly everyone was at the other end of the ship for band night.

Before Jee knew it the two of them were naked again. Zuko had his arms rapt around Jee chest, for he was too weak to stay standing, and his unscarred cheek also rested upon it. Jee held one arm around Zuko to support him and the other cleaned them both but even when he was finished the two just stood their. Weak bodies relaxing under the warm sprays.

Jee lifted his free hand and stocked the prince's scared cheek and ear. Zuko's eyes opened in shock. Jee pulled the younger man to his chest, lent down and kissed his scarred cheek.

"Let's go," he whispered into the scarred ear "I want to show you something."

Once the twosome reached Zuko's quarters Jee lead Zuko to the bed and removed Zuko's clothes to the underwear before laying him down and placing the covers over him. Jee then removed his own clothes and removed the necklace from his pocket. He sat on the bed and placed the piece of jewellery around the younger man's neck. Upon seeing it Zuko had been shocked but after a minute he smiled, his eyes full of warmth. Zuko moved over and pulled back the covers, Jee gladly climbed in. That night the two lovers slept closer then ever before.

The next day Jee saw that Zuko had replaced his hair tie with the strip of red ribbon from the necklace, so that he could keep Jee's gift with him.

Jee had never wanted to fight this war, he knew that people suffered and that only the Avatar could fix things but part of him hoped that the Avatar would never return so he could stay on this ship with Zuko. The next area of search was the south pole and what where the chances the Avatar would be there?


End file.
